Goddess of Chaos, God of Reason
by Shay McSudonim
Summary: Bare-bones dialogue AU.


AN: I've only seen the anime and I haven't read much of the fanfiction, so I'm relatively unfamiliar with TMOHS. This is how I always suspected the anime would end, though. I envisioned it as dialogue, so it's more like a play than it is anything else.

God of Reason, Goddess of Chaos

Kyon hadn't known what was happening. All he'd been able to tell was that he, Nagato, Asahina, and Koizumi had been in trouble. Then, the next thing he'd known, they were safe, and teleported back to the clubroom.

Ky: Kyon breathed a sign of relief. "Thanks Nagato."

N: "I did not alter the data to do this."

Ky: He turned to the time-traveler. "Miss Asahina?"

A: "Um, it wasn't me..."

Ky: "Koizumi?"

Koi: "I'm an esper not a slider."

Ky: "Could this have been Haruhi?"

Koi: "No. Miss Suzumiya is asleep right now."

Ky: "...how do you know that, Koizumi?"

Koi: "Not important. What matters right now is that you are the only one out of the four of us who could have brought us to safety."

Ky: "Koizumi, I think you're forgetting something: normal human, remember?"

Koi: "Oh, right. Well, it must have been some outside force that brought us here."

Ky: "Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me, Koizumi?"

Koi: "Ah, it's nothing."

Ky: "Doesn't sound like nothing."

Koi: "Well... Kyon, we've known each other for awhile and... you know, you don't have to hide what you are, anymore. It's not like we'll treat you any differently."

Ky: "Koizumi, we've been over this. I'm straight."

Koi: "Not what I was going to say."

Ky: "Thank God."

Koi: "Yes. Thank you, Kyon."

Ky: "What?"

Koi: "You heard me."

Kyon just stared at the esper.

Ky: "You think I'm god?"

Koizumi smiled.

Koi: "Of course. That's why I revealed my powers to you. Ms. Suzumiya destroys the world with her divine gifts. You, on the other hand, lose your powers if you lose interest in them. We espers were given our powers when Ms. Suzumiya discovered her own insignificance in this world, but that did not require our immediate attention. I revealed myself to you because you are the only one powerful enough to control Suzumiya—because you, yourself, are also a god, and we needed you. The god of reason to balance the goddess of chaos. We do not know your name, so we call you 'Kyon'."

Kyon was gaping in disbelief. He turned to the other two.

Ky: "Guys, I think Koizumi's finally cracked."

Mikuru and Yuki didn't say anything.

Ky: "Guys?"

M: Mikuru gave a timid kind of sigh, before speaking. "Actually," she said. "You are capable of causing time-quakes, just as Ms. Suzumiya is. The time-quake three and a half years ago was due not only to Suzumiya realizing her own insignificance, but also because you stopped believing things such as time-travel were possible. The three of us are here to control Haruhi, of course, but we're also here to make sure you don't lose faith in us."

Kyon was reeling...

But, wait.

Nagato was still there. She would shed some sanity on the situation. She always did.

Ky: "Nagato, they're trying to tell me I'm the god of time-quakes."

N: "Koizumi's information is inaccurate. You and Suzumiya both share the trait of auto-evolution, this is true, but there is nothing divine about it."

Ky: "I don't destroy the world do I? Please, tell me I don't destroy the world when I'm bored."

N: "No, you do not. You act as a stabilizing influence on the universe around you. This is a large portion of why you are proficient in reigning in Haruhi Suzumiya."

Ky: "And you didn't say anything all this time, because?"

N: "It is not my place to interfere. You were not a problem, and Haruhi Suzumiya is one who can be watched from afar. I wasn't even supposed to be in Japan."

Ky: "You got in trouble for coming here, didn't you?"

N: "Yes, though I was reprieved after the Ryoko Asakura incident."

Ky: "Myopia?"

N: "Yes."

Ky: "Nagato, if I ever take you for granted again... remind me of this moment."

Yuki just looked at him as though memorizing his words.

N: "Affirmative," she replied.


End file.
